Shugo Chara! (manga)
Peach Pit announced in December 2005 that they were working on a new shōjo manga series called Shugo Chara!. In the February 2006 edition of Nakayoshi magazine, the first chapter was published. The first volume collection was then republished in July 6, 2006 by Kodansha, Nakayoshi's publisher. During MangaNEXT 2006, Del Ray Manga announced that it had acquired the English language rights to Shugo Chara! and then released the first English volume on March 27, 2007. There has been a spin-off manga called Shugo Chara Chan! and it has recently been announced that there will be a sequel titled Shugo Chara Encore!. Shugo Chara! (Prequel) Volume 01 Release Date: 2006/07/06 *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 Volume 02 Release Date: 2006/12/28 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Volume 03 Release Date: 2007/03/20 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 Volume 04 Release Date: 2007/07/20 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 18.5 Volume 05 Release Date: 2007/11/20 *Chapter 19 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 Volume 06 Release Date: 2008/03/19 *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 Volume 07 Release Date: 2008/07/18 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 27.5 *Chapter 28 *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 Volume 08 Release Date: 2008/12/05 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Chapter 34 Volume 09 Release Date: 2009/06/05 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 *Chapter 39 Volume 10 Release Date: 2009/10/23 *Chapter 40 *Chapter 41 *Chapter 42 *Chapter 43 *Chapter 44 Volume 11 Release Date: 2010/03/05 *Chapter 45 *Chapter 46 *Chapter 47 *Chapter 48 Shugo Chara Encore! (Sequel) Shugo Shara! Encore! is the sequel to Shugo Chara! Some believe it is just going to show all minor and main characters and what is happening to their life since the Easter climax has finished and their lives are normal. The way it shows the other minor characters are showing the meaning of Amu's motto she said at the end of the Easter's climax " Be the main character of your own story." So far Rima, Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Kairi, Yaya, Hikaru, Yaya's little brother, Kukai and Utau were shown. Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Amu's family, Ikuto's Family, Tadase's family, Easter, and the Guardians at their new school have yet to be shown. Volume 01 Release Date: 2010/??/?? *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 Shugo Chara Chan! (Spin-off) Shugo Chara Chan! is a spin-off series of Shugo Chara! focusing on three of Amu Hinamori's Guardian Characters, Ran, Miki and Suu. It is in yonkoma (4-panel) comics style featuring drawings by Mizushima Naftaren. It currently has three volumes but there have been no special edition versions yet. Volume 1 Release Date: 2008/12/05 *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 Volume 2 Release Date: 2009/08/06 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 Volume 3 Release Date: 2010/04/30 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 Trivia *In Japan the series is being released in limited editions, in addition to the regular volumes. They include different cover art, metallic foil sleeves and a set of postcards featuring Amu in various poses and outfits. They follow the color theme of the dust jackets. *Along with two other series by Peach-Pit, Rozen Maiden and Zombie-Loan, the series was put on hiatus in December 2008. This was due to the series' promoters being in a car crash. A month later, Peach-Pit announced that all three series could resume and thanked their fans for their support. Category:Manga